A DC-DC converter apparatus is known in which a both sides switching mode (double arm drive mode) is used in a state in which a DC-DC converter is performing a voltage raising operation, a zero A crossing state in which the DC-DC converter does not substantially perform the voltage raising operation or a voltage decreasing operation, and a state in which the DC-DC converter is performing the voltage decreasing operation, while a single side switching mode (single arm drive mode) is used in a state in which a primary current is close to zero A even when the DC-DC converter is performing the voltage raising operation, and a state in which the primary current is close to zero A even when the DC-DC converter is performing the voltage decreasing operation (see Patent Document 1 and 2, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-120329
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-74932